


Wedding Day

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Series: Daemons & Naritaverse [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, DRRRRarepairmonth, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Kidnapping, Mikado is a damsel in distress, Multi, Polyamory, Weddings, am i gonna put them in either way, did this fic need the daemons, naritaverse, no, spoilers for the end of the series but mostly just alluded to, you bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado is kidnapped. On the worst possible day. Seriously, he has so much better things to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Quick summary of Daemon AU's and this one in particular:
> 
> \- Every human being has a daemon, from their birth. They are a part of their soul, in a form of an animal, basically a representation of their souls. They are not always follow stereotypes associated with their animals however, there are many different interpretations.  
> \- When they are kids, their daemons often change forms, they are not settled. It's during their teenage years they finally "settle" into their final form, but it changes for everyone.  
> \- Most of the time the daemon's gender is different than the human's.  
> \- Touching someone's daemon is taboo. Especially without consent. It can happen when people are especially close to each other, like lovers, but never publicly. Touching someone's daemon without consent or warning is at the very least uncomfortable, but it can be outright painful.  
> \- Hurting the daemon hurts the human, and vice versa.  
> \- If the daemon dies, the human dies too.  
> \- The daemons of other supernatural beings are explained in later stories.  
> \- Daemons' talk is written in _italics_  
>  \- Vampires' daemons are just as varied as the vampires themselves.  
> \- Homunculi depend a lot on how they were created

“Um please… could you let me go?”

Mikado shifted nervously in the chair he was tied up in a chair, his daemon also locked up carefully. And Himeko looked perpetually annoyed. Which isn’t a small feat from a small dik-dik, who could barely keep up with his owner’s much longer legs. But as a change, this time she was not annoyed at Mikado’s shenanigans - she looked at their captors.

_“Seriously, in case you did not notice, we have somewhere to be.”_

Mikado was wearing a suit - which became horribly crumpled, and his suit was lost somewhere. Himeko’s bowtie was at least still at it’s place. (She really, really wanted that cute bowtie.)

The kidnappers did not reply, so Mikado tried to shift again, making the rope cut into his wrists more.

“I… really hate to be a bother, but we are gonna be late from something… very, very important.”

-

“Okay. First of all, the girls should not know about this.”

“First of all, that’s a very dumb idea.”

Masaomi was pacing the room, in full formal wear as well, while six pairs of eyes followed him. Rokujo sighed, exchanging a look with his lioness daemon, before looking back at Masaomi.

“I had told you before. Keeping secrets from women never works.”

“Yeah, and what do I tell Anri and Saki, huh? That Mikado bailed?”

“Do you think he bailed?”

 _“No”_ a soft voice interrupted before Masaomi could answer. _“He would not.”_

The voice belonged to Mia, Masaomi’s badger, and he just nodded along with her words.

“Mikado would not bail. Something had to happen, in order for him to disappear like this.”

“All the more reason to let the girls know.”

“Not until I know exactly what happened, and why.”

As if the universe was waiting for it, Masaomi’s phone rang, he jumped to get it, hands may be shaking a little.

“Yeeees~? Oh, hi Saki! No, no, everything is fine. Mikado is… getting dressed. Yes, of course he’s gonna wear the suit I picked out, he is not allowed to dress himself. Sure! Are you and Anri fine? Great! Nope, no problems whatsoever. See ya girls~”

He hung up, looking very pleased with himself.

“See? No problem.”

-

Saki hungup with a sigh, looking at Anri.

“As I suspected. Mikado must be missing.”

Anri sighed, as she fixed her dress, and her harvest mouse daemon, Naoki just flopped to his back, meanwhile Saki couldn’t stop smiling, as her newt, Mako was busy fixing the ribbons on the mouse’s tail as well as he could.

Both of the women were wearing wedding dresses.

Celty’s shoulder rose, as she sighed, and typed her question to the brides.

[What do you plan to do?]

Saki smiled, and just held Anri’s hand, weaving their fingers together, and her smile was encouraging.

“I think Masaomi is being too silly to remember what Anri can do.”

Anri’s smile was nervous, but sincere, as her grip thightened a little around Saki’s hand.

-

“...the Blue Squares? I… I had nothing to do with the Blue Squares for years. I was only their leader for a short time… sorry...”

Mikado shook his head, with a shaken expression, exchanging worried glances with Himeko. Really, out of everything he had ever done, it has to catch up to them now? Now of all days?

“What about Aoba Kuronuma?”

Mikado shook his head again.

“I hadn’t seen him for a while… I heard rumours he barely even moves out from his room, anymore. No one knows what he’s been up to… sorry again...”

His kidnappers didn’t seem to be satisfied with his answers, and Mikado gulped.

And then he heard whispers in his head… he rarely heard them, but now they were there...

“Huh?! Look at that daemon, it’s eyes are…”

“...yeah, it closed it’s eyes, but what?”

“No, I swear it’s eyes were glowing red, just a second ago…”

Mikado lowered his head, hiding his own eyes from them, as he listened to the whispers in his head.

<w...here…..ar….e…..yo...u…?>

They rarely activated this, because neither of them liked it. None of them liked this, so they were out of practice, it was like using a phone under very, very bad connection.

But good thing Mikado recognized the warehouse he was held, wasn’t it? Sometimes he was still baffled by the coincidences in his life.

-

Anri’s eyes stopped glowing red, as she reached for her phone, calling Masaomi without a word.

“Heeey Anri! Are you this excited that you have to hear my voice as well~?”

“Masaomi, remember the warehouse where Mikado and I went to help you, after the Yellow Scarves were taken over by the Blue Squares?”

Heavy silence.

“Uh… yeah?”

“That’s where Mikado is.”

Silence again, and nervous laughter.

“Man, I really can’t keep a secret, can I? Sorry about that. Just didn’t want to worry you, that’s all.”

Anri smiled a little.

“I know. Meet you at the warehouse?”

“You bet.”

-

“I don’t want to say that I told you so, but I told you so.”

Masaomi’s smile was completely sincere as he looked at his phone with barely concealed adoration, barely even reacting to Rokujo’s words.

“Can I ask you to give me a lift? We have a groom to save.”

“Sure. Come on. We’ll be there in no time.”

-

The kidnappers definitely did not expect the leader of Saitama’s most infamous biker gang to roll in, with another well-dressed individual, who just hopped off the bike, and let his badger daemon down from his bag he was always carrying about.

The kidnappers did not notice how he landed on one leg mostly, it was so natural, and he put down his other leg as soon as possible as well… it was impossible to see, unless you knew him enough.

“Sorry about the commotion. But we are really missing someone here.”

And the kidnappers definitely did not expect Ikebukuro’s best-known urban legend, the Headless Rider to also ride in.

With two women in wedding gown’s riding behind her.

And one of them wielding a katana.

“Uh… did we… kidnap your groom? Or yours…?”

The main kidnapper looked from one women to another, and Saki smiled.

“Hey, I’m being offended that I’m not being considered here.”

Masaomi’s stance looked relaxed, but everyone who knew him could see how ready he was to throw the first punch, how he edged closer and closer to Mikado.

“...or maybe your groom? Which one?”

Saki smiled even wider.

“Yes.”

“That was not an answer.”

“It… does not matter” Anri said nervously, thightening her grip around Saika. “Would you please let him go? We do not want to fight.”

“Yeah” Saki nodded along. “We are gonna be late, if this gets ugly.”

The main kidnapper frowned, stepping towards Saki - but Anri stepped in front of her, blocking the way, the blade in her hand stopping the kidnapper on his tracks.

“Aren’t you at least a bit intimidated?”

“No” came the answer from Saki.

“Not really… sorry” Anri replied with a polite smile.

“Nah, had worse” Masaomi shrugged.

“Guys I am still tied up here” Mikado chimed in, shuffling a little in his chair.

-

In the end, the kidnappers retreated - they all figured they would be back, because it was doubtful that they got whatever they wanted - but they were faced by Rokujo Chikage and the Headless Rider there, and they claimed they wanted no issues with either of them.

Nobody believed them, as the two of them didn’t even say a word - it was probably that the three soon-to-be-wed people were so nonchalant, and that even their kidnapped victim turned very calm as soon as they turned up, probably raised a lot more warning bells in their heads.

Mikado rubbed his now-free wrists, and frowned a little.

“I think this is gonna leave a mark… sorry. I probably gonna have to hide my hands a lot on the wedding photos.”

Masaomi took Mikado’s wrists, and just pulled him a bit closer, with a grin.

“Orrr we could just let them think we had a little bit of fun~”

Mikado turned bright red, but didn’t pull away from Masaomi, and eventually broke out in a fit of giggles, especially when Masaomi kissed his forehead.

Anri smiled - Naoki was hidden in the frills of her dress, she still wasn’t completely used to anyone else but her close friends seeing him, but she was holding Saki’s hand, and Mikado was safe, and Masaomi didn’t have to fight either, so all was good.

“But Mikado’s suit is now ruined. Now what?” Saki asked, and Mikado turned that way, but he was still very close to Masaomi.

“Um… I have one home…”

“No.”

“Nuh-huh.”

“Absolutely not.”

-

In the end, they managed to avoid the emergency without having to rely on Mikado’s horrendous fashion sense, thanks to the fact, that one of Rokujo’s girlfriends had an extensive knowledge of places where they could get a suit for Mikado quickly in Ikebukuro.

So they weren’t late.

That much.

The wedding wasn’t actually that big, and they opted for a shorter ceremony - Mikado’s wrists were obviously still bruised, but no one asked anything, because that was the kind of city they lived in. Besides he didn’t seem to care about that anymore either, when he was holding Anri’s hands in front of the altar, getting lost in her eyes, and smiling, meanwhile next to them there was Masaomi holding Saki’s hands as well.

The four daemons were between the four of them, grouped together, Himeko leaning on Mia tiredly, while both Naoki and Mako were sitting on Mia’s back as well.

Absolutely no one made a comment about how the four rings were completely identical on the couples’ fingers.

-

“I kind of hope I could see the kidnappers’ faces, when they realise we are away from two weeks. Maybe they can badger someone else. Heh-heh. Get it? Badger. Like Mia.”

_“Masaomi this is why nobody likes your jokes.”_

“Excuse you, I am hilarious.”

Masaomi’s arm was around Anri’s shoulders as they walked through the airport, and he kept blabbering on, while Mia was rolling her eyes.

Mikado felt Saki’s hand touching his, and he just looked at her with a smile.

“Are you alright?” her voice was concerned, and he just nodded.

“Yeah. I have a feeling we are gonna have to deal with them once we come back… and I don’t like it. I thought we could get away from all of that.”

He frowned, and Saki just kissed his cheek.

“It’s okay. We’ll deal with it once we came back. Now we are going to have fun in Germany.”

Mikado smiled, touching their foreheads together.

Yeah. Growerth sounded like a really nice, and peaceful place.

**Author's Note:**

> New daemons!
> 
> Mikado Ryugamine's daemon - Himeko, dik-dik  
> Masaomi Kida's daemon - Mia, badger  
> Anri Sonohara's daemon - Naoki, harvest mouse  
> Saki Mikajima's daemon - Mako, newt  
> Rokujo Chikage's daemon - unnamed (yet), lioness  
> Celty Sturluson's daemon - unknown (yet)


End file.
